1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wireless temperature maintenance container; in particular, to a wireless temperature maintenance container that maintains the temperature of the contents via wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, wireless power transmission has flourished. There are three major standard protocols in the wireless power transmission technology, which are respectively the Power Matters Alliance (PMA) standard protocol, the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) standard protocol and the Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) standard protocol.
Compared with the traditional wired power transmission, the advantage of the wireless power transmission is that, all electric elements of the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit are not exposed so that the electric elements can be protected from moisture or other gasses, which provides a usage security for a user and a longer service life for the electric elements. However, currently, most of the applications of wireless power transmission are portable electric products such as the smart phone or the like.
With respect to the food container with the temperature maintenance function, the internal heater or cooling circuit is provided power by a utility power or a battery via the wired power transmission. In this case, the electric elements for the power transmission in the food container are exposed to moisture or other gases all the time, and thus these electric elements are easily oxidized or etched.